


Lost Children of Asgard

by DreamitandLiveit



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Brotherly Love, Children of asgard, Everyone Needs A Hug, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Little Brothers, Little Sisters, Loss of Parent(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Parent Loki (Marvel), Parent Thor (Marvel), Poor Thor (Marvel), Post-Thor: Ragnarok (2017), Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2019-10-24 22:44:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17713076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamitandLiveit/pseuds/DreamitandLiveit
Summary: With the looming threat of the mad Titian to worry about Thor, Loki and the rest of the gang try to figure out what to do with all of the parent less children on the Statesmen.





	1. Post Ragnarok

 

There were dozens of parent less children on the Statesmen. The ship was stolen from the grand master’s store of private crafts. While it was not the best equipped for battle, they were able to find supplies such as food that was stored away in a vault. It was not enough but it would do for now. The grand master was certainly smarter than he looked. That left security as the next issue to sort out. They had Heimdall manning the cosmos on the second bridge, but they needed weapons. The remaining survivors of the battle could not afford to be attacked. This worried Thor as the new king of Asgard. He grew up his entire life knowing that someday he would be king. He never in his wildest dreams thought it would happen the way it did. What started out as quiet rejoice and celebration ended with bleeding hearts and teary eyes as the remaining survivors said their goodbyes to home and perished loved ones. As the atmosphere settled down on the ship, he realized that he didn't know how much time had passed but he started to feel a wariness in his bones that could give him a worthy indication. They all felt it.

While pacing small steps on the bridge so that no one would hear him he went over the events in his head once more. He found out he had an evil sister, then his father literally vanishing into the sky. He was transported to Sakaar found Banner and a Valkyrie and was now transporting a large group of refuges to safety. And his brother was alive he felt selfish for having his brother while others had no one left but then they wouldn't have escaped without him either. Asgard was destroyed and less than a quarter of its people remained. Not only had Hela killed thousands of their number but Asgard had to be destroyed in the process in order to stop her. Leaving those survivors that remained vulnerable to threats from anyone in space. It was a painful sight to witness the dazed children stuppering about, many to shocked to cry or too scared to speak. Ragnarok was the end of Asgard. Thor thought that he would never see the day. The weight of his naivety hits him then, so confident he was to think that he could conquer all. Mjolnir reduced to a pile of ash right before his very eyes. He was still angry with Hela for that, should he ever meet her again she would pay for it dearly. He didn't have the time to dwell on that right now, however. He needed to take care of his people.

Room assignments were being arranged and assigned by Valkyrie and Korg. The vessel was an awfully small ship compared to the amount of people on-board and so multiple families had to share quarters. Citizens were being shuffled into rooms and beds needed to be made but surly no one would sleep that night.

Thor was entertaining the idea of taking the remaining survivors to Midgard. He was afraid of what the outcome would spell not only for his people but for his brother as well. He wasn't sure if going to Midgard was a good idea, but he wanted to return to a familiar place. He feigned confidence when he told his brother his plan. Though Loki was against going to a realm he once tried to conquer he agreed to try to play nice if the Midgardians would do the same. Thor himself wished to return to the place he last saw his father who he missed deeply. He could not afford to appear weak in front of his people, so he did not say much about his death. After his less then grand second coronation the citizens were asking questions and he needed to give them answers. He commanded that whomever of the counsel survived would be in charge of that.

There was so much to do, food and supplies were to be rationed. Clothing needed laundering and there were those that were wounded that needed tending too. Immediately after the event Thor handed out the tasks of that would need to be done in order to get the statesman to safety. He supposed that the second thing on the list would be to find more food. He had no idea where to go in search of that as much as he traveled to different worlds, he never worried about being able to find food. He was used to having long stretches without sustenance when in times of battle. Especially now he didn't think that he could eat although he should. Everyone needed him to be the strong leader which he thought he could improve upon; it was much harder than he assumed.

"You should get some rest" The Valkyrie said as she walked into the main bridge. It struck Thor how strong and languid she was with her body movements. He wondered if that was part of the Valkyrie training but thought better of it then to ask.

I don't think that would be possible was on the tip of his tongue. He knew he would not sleep after everything that had happened besides; he couldn't rest as there was far too much to do. So much had happened in the last few days and he did not even know where to start with explaining it all to everyone. Valkyrie took his hand and led him out of the bridge and into a brightly colored corridor in front of a door labeled Grandmasters retreat do not disturb.

"Last room Majesty" said Valkyrie. "Reckon this should be yours".

"Nay I want to make sure everyone is accounted for and has a place to rest".

They didn't hear the footsteps but saw the figure walk through the door looking put out.

Loki who had been aiding Eir their single remaining Asgardian healer on the 2nd bridge walked inside of the room and sat on the small couch located in front of the window that looked out into space. He looked out with an unreadable expression on his face.

Thor wanted to ask his brother what was bothering him, but the old Valkyrie spoke first.

"Oh no! lackey I have quite the perfect place for you". Valkyrie quipped with a menacing stare.

"It’s Loki" he replied with eyes squinted into a glare.

"Still sulking I see. "Well you best get over it". No one is allowed a room to themselves unless the King here wants this room for himself".

The Valkyrie as everyone referred to her as sat on the bed and leaned in close in order to get into his face. Why do I bother" he muttered to himself? There is no way I'm sharing a room with a drunkard and a rock that's more witless then you"

"That was out of line. Enough Loki! Please there is no need for this".

"I'm sorry".

Thor was stunned to see his brother admit that he was sorry.

Raising her eyebrows, the Valkyrie scolded Loki "Your King"

"Fine. My king". "Now can you go?".

"No but you can"

"You care about titles for nobility? I'm offended."

"I don't. Look lackey I heard you were good at finding hiding places I'm sure you'll be able to find a spot to slither into".

Loki gave her a toothy grin not at all what she was expecting from the man.

"Fine I'll just go". Without another word Loki vanishes on the spot in a puff of green magic.

Thor thought to follow him but not knowing where he went nor patience to deal with his brother at the moment, thus he remained.

"Please Valkyrie lay your conflicts to rest at least until we get off of this ship".

"I don't know what's gotten into him I was just joking".

"Something is bothering him and maybe he actually came to talk. It's always been difficult to get anything serious out of him Thor" said. With a sigh he continued "I'll let him sulk first. Please you take this room and share with whoever remains".

"Fine but I'll go look for your brother and furthermore your sitting for a bit".

When he took a step back in protest she insisted "Valkyries order".

 

 


	2. The Last Valkyrie

  
______________________________________________________________________________  
The Valkyrie as she allowed people to call her didn't expect to survive second confrontation with Hella. She thought that it was her time to atone for her sins on Sakaar. She had fallen so hard from her days of commanding Valkyrie; she often felt that she didn't even deserve the namesake anymore. Something was different about Thor that's the only reason she bothered sticking around she told herself that anyway. Plus, he was so determined to leave Sakaar and that would have surly ruined her gig on Sakaar but that fool had made her care again. And the other fool his brother messed with her head; she was still annoyed about that. The gnawing in her stomach reminded her that she needed a drink soon.

  
She supposed she could tell the citizens of the ship her real name now, they were her people again she reminded herself. Well she could never stop being Asgardian, but she turned her back on them. Brunhilde found that after leaving she'd spent over a thousand years on Sakaar most if it spent praying that she would just waste away. People said that the pain from loss got better through time, but it didn't not this time not for her. The only thing she found that helped was training. Even though she often drank herself silly she trained for hours and hours because one-day sweet release would come, and she would be ready. When that day came, she wanted to go down fighting and not hidden beneath the masses. Her grief came in many forms at first, she was furious at Hella then she was upset with herself, then followed anger for Odin. Brunhilde cursed him day and night for creating a monster such as Hella. The Valkyrie were there to protect the people from outside forces not to defend them from their own. What made it worse was that Hella trained alongside them, she dined with them even. They don't know when it happened but Hella started to change into this monstrous princess that only wanted death and destruction. Brunhilde nor her sisters understood what happened to the princess and it hurt her as a leader. She should have seen it coming but on the other hand they should not have been forced to fight her to start with. Had Odin been a real father or a better king he would have taken care of them and not left them out for slaughter.

  
She dreamed about those last moments with her sisters. She sees flashes of the end occur right before her open eyes. She pauses in the corridor and blindly makes her way behind a pane she makes her self-comfortable on the floor. As she lies there, she can feel all sorts of energies surrounded by her lifeless sisters. For hours or days, she did not know how long they laid there. She felt a sharp pecking at her skin it burned straight down into her bones. Her hair framed her face like a halo on fire as blood dripped onto her long dark tresses, thick and warm, it congealed against the cold earth. Another substance she did not want to know what it was, scorches into her skin, searing vital organs in its path. The pain seeps onto the grass and dirt they are covered in, connecting them all together. Brunhilde wished in that moment that she died with her sisters.

She comes back to herself and realizes that she's gasping for air and in a supine position on the floor. Trying to quiet her breathlessness she rises. As Brunhilde walks out of the panel she sees the entry way into the second bridge, hearing the clomp of her boots she prepares herself for her entrance. She hopes that they didn't hear her meltdown a moment ago she hadn't experienced those episodes in years. She's shaking as her mental shield covers her once again like a sheet of ice that starts at the top of her head and it quickly flows down her face covering her facial features and wrapping around her mouth. The flow continues down her body and gives her the strength that she needs to walk through the door. The flow stops at the soles of her feet keeping her in one piece.

"Has anyone seen Loki" she asks once she enters the room.

The atmosphere is thick and heavy it's so overwhelming that she wants to walk back out. She's struck by how many children she sees lying on the floor. The ones that didn't get placed with the other families. She could only imagine what Thor was planning to do about them. She was sure of one thing though she could not be in charge of children she would be a horrible leader with that task.

Bruce as Loki called him, or Banner as Thor has called him says "He just left".

"I told him that if he needed a moment that he could have it. He's been doing awfully well, and I did not want to ruin it" Eir replied with a smile.

  
They all chuckle understanding what she meant. Valkyrie remembered her from the old days. There was a pronounced white streak of hair atop her head now. She believed that the healers on Asgard were truly honorable for they shared their powers of healing with others which came at a cost. Heimdall who's staring out of the cosmos turns around and gives her a look that pierces her very soul. Those golden eyes were mesmerizing if not also scary to look at. The man could command the attention and respect of any creature she bet. An image shows in her head as if in a movie born of her own mind. Shaking her head to clear the image she nods her head in thanks and leaves the bridge.  
Valkyrie knocked on the door with annoyance she felt the banging rattle her teeth. Loki quickly opened the door; she was surprised that he would even bother.

"Quiet you'll wake him up" he whispers popping the p at the end of the word. Behind him she could see Thor sprawled across the bed.

"Why did you pretend to leave she probed"? She also wondered what him had leaving the second bridge.

"Isn't it obvious I wanted to talk to Thor, but he just looked so pitiful I left him alone". She walks in and shuts the door gently.

"What was so important that you couldn't tell it in front of me after all we've been through or I don't know simply ask me to leave and look laky it's not like I would find anything you have to say important anyway".

"Well I was planning on sharing this (he brandished a bottle of Meade) with someone but I guess I'll just have to save it for Thor" he says walking into a closet with the Valkyrie close behind.

"Give it here she snarled grabbing the bottle off the shelf. She was surprised to notice several bottles of the stuff already placed on the bracket. Where did you get these from?"

"So touchy we are today". Now that she looked at him clearly, he seemed different than when she last saw him. It reminded her of how he acted before Thor arrived on Sakaar. He apparently had another bottle all to himself judging by the looks of him.

"You know I didn't expect to survive this coming back to Asgard business. "But somehow we survived that hag". "And all I want is a flipping drink".

"You know you drink entirely too much".

Smiling, she slid down the wall and took a mouthful of the drink. "Well you're an ass you don't see me telling you off".

"If I remember correctly you were the one that tied me up"

"Well you were going to kill me!".

Also sitting down on the floor, he said "I would have never killed a Valkyrie. Plus, you enslaved my brother".

"From where I was standing didn't seem like you cared all that much about him". "But I figured you secretly cared for him". "Why hide it with cruelty though" she said taking a long swig of the bottle.  
"

I wasn't the most liked on Asgard". Hell, I wasn't the most anything back there.  
"I wonder why?"

"I'm being serious I never had any friends even as a child and that was before the tricks and mayhem. Thor was my only friend, but he became the golden son and I grew to be very jealous of him. I actually tried to kill him, but I lacked conviction" he said remembering the Midgardian shield agent he had killed.

"Let me see that he said pointed to the bottle in her lap".

"So, you spent your entire life trying to best your brother"?

"It wasn't always like that. Thor and I were best of friends when we were children. We didn't want for anything or anyone. Then he made friends and then I was his annoying little brother. He made up for it though, but I never trusted him again. Go ahead and make fun".

Affronted she said "I don't think like that. Tis normal to think like that. Look what I did, I left Asgard and found myself on Sakaar. I enslaved countless men and women because I was upset that Hella killed all my sisters”.  
Loki had a thoughtful look on his face "But that's what you train for isn't it? To fight the good fight, to die a noble death".

"We trained to win. We were not prepared. That fight was not fair" she said with sadness. I was unprepared and my sisters paid the price. She didn't know why she had said all of this to him. It was bad enough he saw what was in her head. She surly didn't need sympathy form the devil.  
He didn't know why he told her anything about himself. She hated him he certainly didn't need sympathy from the devil.

"Well on behalf of the house of Odin and his father I'm sorry. I know it doesn't mean anything now and I apologize for hurting you it was quite rude of me".  
That was unexpected coming from him.

"How painful was that for you to say"?

He laid his head back against the metal wall and shrugged "I really am" he says.

Brunhilde was surprised she believed him. But she wasn't one for declarations of forgiveness. "Just don't do it again yeah".

They sat in peace for a few minutes before she heard the man speak again. Well he was hardly a man yet but no longer a boy that was for sure.

"You know the grand-master is a lunatic he would have had someone else do it if you didn't".

"Yes, but until I captured the hulk the matches were rather tame. You should have seen the grand-master when I brought him back. It was the happiest I'd remember seeing him".

"Look I tried to enslave an entire race on Midgard for a mad man. Thanos, he called himself. He was looking for these gems he called infinity stones. I failed to bring him the stone from Midgard. His minions promised that they would kill me if I failed him, but I didn't care I was so reckless and oh so stupid.

"You tried to rule Midgard" but why. I thought Midgardians couldn't even communicate to each other much less to one of us.  
"Trust me they've come a long way. I thought I could trick him and keep the stones he was looking for to myself. But the Midgardian warriors beat me and honestly I was so busy still throwing a tantrum over my ad... over everything that happened on Asgard that I didn't even care".

She already knew what he was afraid to say.

"Well good for them we're going to need their assistance. Where is he now this Thanos"?

"I don't know".

"Will he be a problem"?

"Most Certainly"

She sighed and downed the rest of the bottle. Well despite everything that's happened you came back so it couldn't have all been bad. Your back and that's all that matters.

"I never tried to kill my sisters, but I might as well have because I was unable to do anything for them as you witnessed. Tears welled up in her eyes, but she held them back. She usually drank this much alone so she didn't have to see those stares judging her.

He could sense her grief and it caused something in his stomach to coil. "Are you going to be okay"?

"Don't really have a choice do I. None of us do. You want to know why I drink so much it's because I see them every day, everyone laid to waste, and I couldn't do anything. I just want these dreams to go away because all I see is their shadows.  
  



End file.
